


Бескорыстная комета

by alba_longa



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa
Summary: Как-то раз Клара вообразила, что на плечах Мисси, как птички на проводе, сидят крошечные дьяволята. Ей хотелось верить, что с каждым добрым поступком Мисси одна из этих птичек улетала, унося с собой кусочек чего-то злобного, как будто хор фурий в голове Мистрис постепенно замолкал.





	Бескорыстная комета

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Selfless Comet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133836) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Переведено на Femslash Secret Santa 2016, бета пожелала остаться неизвестной.

— Я принесла тебе подарок.

В этом не было ничего удивительного, равно как и во всех прочих случайных визитах Мисси посреди дня или ночи. Несомненно, она была прекрасно осведомлена обо всех редких часах, проведенных Кларой без Доктора, которого Мисси из зависти звала уберменшем Клары, и пользовалась этим.

Склонность Мисси дарить подарки проявилась еще при первой их встрече, когда она пыталась всучить Доктору армию. Большая часть ее презентов была сделана не без корысти, и, Клара полагала, неспроста. Мисси пыталась замаскировать одиночество вспышками злости и широкими жестами в равной степени, но _повод_ приобретал все меньшее и меньшее значение для Клары. Она глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь добавить себе немного устойчивости, как часто делала, когда Мисси показывалась рядом и заставляла ее чувствовать себя воздушным шариком.

Мисси держала руки за спиной, скрывая нечто, слабо светившееся в предрассветной дымке. Она выделялась на фоне ночи в бледном свете звезд и уличного освещения. Мисси как будто появилась по волшебству из тьмы прямо на крыльце Клары в три часа ночи. Как и большинство повелителей и повелительниц времени, она не придавала большого значения такому понятию, как урочный час.

Тонкая красная линия горизонта была слабым отблеском золотого рассвета. Клара скрестила руки на груди и вздрогнула от предутренней прохлады. Кое-кому, в отличие от некоторых, нужно будет идти на работу через несколько часов. Но, как бы сильно она ни пыталась, Клара больше не могла заставить себя изобразить раздражение.

— Что это?

— _Угадай_ , — произнесла Мисси почти с детским воодушевлением.

— Я не люблю угадывать.

— Боже, какая ты унылая! — сказала Мисси, закатывая глаза. Увидев ее гримасу, Клара задалась вопросом, собирается ли Мисси надуть губы. Но вместо этого та протянула руки вперед. Глаза Клары успели приспособиться к темноте, и ее моментально ослепило то, что было в ладонях у Мисси. Как будто она держала шарик чистого белого света. Маленькое солнышко. Клара моргнула, яркое пятно обрело границы, и она наконец поняла, что это было.

— Ой, — сказала Клара, и выражение ее лица смягчилось от благоговения. В ладонях Мисси была крошечная комета, замороженная во времени и уменьшенная настолько, чтобы было можно ее удержать. Клара не могла и представить, какая магия потребовалось для такого, и полагала, что никогда не сможет. Она могла разглядеть мельчайшие детали: крохотное ледяное небесное тело, переходящее в хвост, переливающийся лазурным, золотым и красным, замороженное в состоянии постоянного движения. Оно слабо гудело и парило в воздухе, как облачко пыли.

— Ого, — прошептала Клара, не способная на что-то большее. Мисси наблюдала за выражением ее лица.

— Так тебе нравится?

— Это мне? — спросила Клара ошеломленно, кивком указывая на крошечную вещь.

Мисси тут же обиделась.

— Разве я не говорила, что принесла тебе кое-что?

— Ты принесла мне комету.

— Да.

— Зачем?

Мисси побелела: Клара ее оскорбила. Она не собиралась такое терпеть.

— Зачем? Потому что мне _захотелось_. Если тебе не нравится, я просто верну ее на место, ты неблагодар…

— Нет! — практически закричала Клара. Ее соседи будут злы на нее утром. – Нет, не делай этого. Извини, я просто…

Она моментально представила всю прелесть этой картины: Мисси, снедаемая яростью и ревностью, швыряет комету назад в тот отдаленный уголок Вселенной, откуда она ее достала, как ребенок бросает камень в окно. И Клара почувствовала, что ей жалко возвращать подарок. Это была _ее_ комета. Мисси сказала так.

Мистрис успокоилась, удовлетворенная извинениями Клары, и протянула той ладони, кусочек света в них все еще гудел. Клара осознала, что она слышит приглушенный рев. Мисси ухмыльнулась, смыкая руки вокруг своенравной кометы, как будто удерживая дикую птицу.

— Бери ее аккуратно.

Клара осторожно вложила свои руки в ладони Мисси, чтобы взять комету. Они были холодными, и Клара почувствовала, как разряд пробежал по ее телу, крошечные волоски на руках встали дыбом. Она сглотнула, надеясь замаскировать смущение, и осторожно подняла подарок на уровень груди. У нее было такое чувство, что она держала гранату или зажженную петарду, и промелькнула мысль, что если она отпустит комету, то та разобьется, как стекло.

Мисси подтвердила ее опасения.

— Поосторожнее с ней, — сказала она. — Я могу только вообразить, насколько уморительно катастрофичными были бы последствия падения кометы на землю.

Ее слова прозвучали почти как побуждение к действию, как будто она хотела посмотреть, что может произойти. Клара бережно держала комету в ладонях, поворачивая их, чтобы рассмотреть небесное тело под разными углами. Комета была холодной, но не обжигающе ледяной. Мисси стояла рядом, изучая свой подарок. Клара поняла, что Мисси сделала с кометой примерно то же, что и с самолетами, и это требовало постоянного внимания. Не так много для столь мелкого предмета, но Клара подумала, что часть Мисси теперь была связана с ее кометой, а заодно с ней самой.

Клара подняла взгляд и встретилась с бледными глазами Мисси, пронзающими ее сквозь темноту. Мисси наблюдала за Кларой с тем же осторожным изумлением и проницательностью, с которыми та рассматривала комету. Клара прерывисто вздохнула.

Мистрис никогда не скрывала навязчивые идеи; вместо этого она жила ими, постоянно готовая воплотить их. Неистовство и одержимость, с которыми она преследовала Клару, по сути ими и являлись, но казались более нежными, подобно сильному ветру, несущему лист. Клара не знала, почему она была избрана. Она понимала, почему Мисси выбрала Клару для Доктора; она не понимала, почему Мисси выбрала Клару для себя. Возможно, теперь это не имело значения. Мисси изучала ее с неприкрытым обожанием. Так или иначе, лес былых грехов Мисси был срублен на корню ее поступком. Было бы сильным преуменьшением сказать, что Клара испытывала противоречивые чувства к этой женщине. Она быстро закрыла глаза, чтобы запечатлеть момент в памяти, пока Мисси не испортила его еще одним страшным деянием.

— Я подумывала притащить тебе звезду и даже положила глаз на одну подходящую, но, очевидно, это бы убило все живое в ее системе, — тихо сказала Мисси и добавила почти как отговорку. — Мне-то все равно, но я же знаю, что для тебя это важно, ты же такая неженка. Когда-нибудь я ее тебе покажу.

Как-то раз Клара вообразила, что на плечах Мисси, как птички на проводе, сидят крошечные дьяволята. Ей хотелось верить, что с каждым добрым поступком Мисси одна из этих птичек улетала, унося с собой кусочек чего-то злобного, как будто хор фурий в голове Мистрис постепенно замолкал.

Тем не менее, она не позволяла себе думать о Мисси как о ком-то, кто нуждался в исправлении или исцелении. Это было бы унизительным, да и раненый зверь не менее опасен. При этом та часть Клары, что не велела ей немедленно бежать, заставляла ее чувствовать себя обязанной Мистрис. Как будто второй шанс, в котором Мисси нуждалась, принадлежал ей и никому больше. Теперь Кларе было очень легко разделить проступки Мисси, так что ей оставалось только выбрать, к чему именно прислушаться. Она посмотрела на бескорыстно подаренную комету, свет отразился в ее темных глазах. Клара признавала, что она очень старалась поддержать то, что было обречено на провал. Истории вроде этой не имеют счастливого конца. Добродетель Мисси была настолько хрупкой, что ее мог разрушить взмах крыльев пролетавшей мимо осы. Но, тем не менее, Клара удерживала ее, прижимая холодную вещь к груди, слушая рев, позволяя этому вечному тысячелетнему движению задержаться рядом на какое-то время. Она посмотрела на Мисси с благоговением во взгляде, то же самое отражалось и ее в глазах.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнесла Клара, как будто боясь нарушить идеальную безмятежность.

— Знаешь, обычно первооткрыватель кометы дает ей имя, — сказала Мисси, — но раз я оказалась такой великодушной и отдала ее тебе, я полагаю, что ты должна сделать это.

— Как мне ее назвать?

— Что-нибудь милое?

— Мисси, — сказала Клара, одновременно давая имя и просто потому, что хотела произнести это.

Мисси ухмыльнулась. Похоже, она собиралась поцеловать ее, и Клара подумала, что если бы та попыталась, она бы позволила. Вся доброта, что была в Мисси, притаилась между их сердцами, жужжащая и светящаяся, трепещущая и хрупкая.

Той ночью, немного позже трех, стоя на крыльце в предрассветной темноте, именно Клара первой наклонилась вперед. То, что Мисси первая достала с неба комету, не означало, что она должна была быть первой во всем.


End file.
